


and got off on it

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Post-Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shirt does not belong to Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and got off on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Photogenic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266956) by [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete). 



**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card for the wonderful [beaubete](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete). This version of Q is from her story _Photogenic_ \- if you know what happened to Bond's jacket in that one, well, this shirt definitely got the same treatment!


End file.
